imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Deku Scrub
Deku Scrubs (デクナッツ, Dekunattsu) are small creatures that have the ability to spit Deku Nuts at their enemies. They look as if they are made of wood, with leaves and other foliage acting like hair or clothing. They played a small role in Ocarina of Time in which they were both enemies and salesmen. If Link defeated a salesman-type Deku Scrub, known as a Business Scrub, they would try to sell Link an item that was almost always overpriced. Dealing with Business Scrubs, however, was the only way to increase Link's carrying capacity of Deku Sticks and Deku Nuts. Majora's Mask explored a different side of this species, as there was a functioning society composed entirely of Deku Scrubs. They were situated in the swamp of Termina and had a monarchy. Their royal family was composed of a King and a Princess, which were served by guards, yes-men, and a butler whose son had mysteriously disappeared prior to the game. Skull Kid also turned Link to a Deku Scrub. When Link was healed, he received the Deku Mask. Four Swords Adventures featured a group of friendly Hyrulean Deku Scrubs. These Deku Scrubs served Ganon because he promised to increase the size of the woods. This would allow the Deku Scrubs to travel/live all over Hyrule because they need shadow. As such, they thought of Ganon as a friend, but did not attack Link. Deku Notes In Majora's Mask, we learn much about Dekus and how they work and/or function. Most Dekus speak Hylian and they can be very kind at times. However, if an unknown stranger ever goes near a Deku, it will attack, and walking close to them makes them sink into a Deku Flower, and most of them will respond to threats by attacking with Deku Nuts fired from their snout. Dekus usually live in either a nest or a Deku Flower, and if other Dekus try to enter without permission, they usually become enraged. While some Dekus use propeller-like flowers to glide, some have propellers on their heads which allow for flight, too. Link in his Deku form was able to retreat into a hardened shell for defensive purposes, but no other Deku has shown this ability. Weaknesses *Dekus can deal with water, but if they happen to venture in deep areas they will hop on the water to survive drowning. Like plants, too much water can hurt them. Luckily, Dekus are usually light enough to stand on lilypads which allow for safe travel over the swamp waters which the Dekus of Termina call home. **In Deku form, Link was able to skip across water, but could not swim. *Dekus are also flammable. If they get too close to an open flame, their wooden skin could make the fire travel faster than a human which makes them burn much worse than a Zora. Variants *'Deku Scrub', the ordinary green leaf-covered enemies from Ocarina of Time that appeared in the Deku Tree and in the Lost Woods, as well as the Swamp Spider House in Majora's Mask. *Mad Scrub, the autumn-colored variant of the Deku Scrub that appeared as more-powerful versions of scrubs in Ocarina of Time in the Sacred Forest Meadow and Kokiri Forest. They took on the Deku Scrub's behavior, however, as the only Deku enemies in Majora's Mask, appearing in the Deku Palace and Woodfall. *'Deku', autumn-colored Deku Scrubs that lack the leafy hood that Ocarina of Time's Deku Scrubs had. Though they appeared in a grotto in Ocarina of Time, they're major appearance were as the guards of the Deku Palace in Majora's Mask and as Ganon's followers in Four Swords Adventures. Elite Dekus have mustaches and appear older. *Business Scrub, the entrepreneur Deku Scrubs that appeared in Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and the Oracle series. Gallery Image:Madscrub.png|Deku Scrub Image:Madscrub2.png|Deku Scrub with Deku Flower Image:Deku Link.png|Deku Link Image:dekumask.jpg|Deku Mask Image:Deku Royal.png|The Deku Scrub Royal Family References Category:Races Scrub, Deku Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:Enemies in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures